stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!
"A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!" is the seventh episode of Season One, and the seventh episode of Stupid Mario Brothers. Description The Mario Brothers and the Wario Brothers put aside their differences and start a rock band. Overview Mario and Luigi decide to start a rock band, and they accept Wario and Waluigi as members. They produce a commercial showcasing their musical and choreographic talents. Synopsis Mario and Luigi ride their go-kart up to the mailbox and get another letter from Bowser. After reading another plea for them to return and having a brief discussion about eating Goombas, the brothers decide to form a rock band. The first audition soon begins, and it turns out, surprisingly, to be Wario. But it seems that Mario and Luigi don't care, and begin to interview him for a spot in the band. Wario says that he plays guitar, loves people, and rides a motorcycle, and the Mario Brothers accept him into the band. The next audition is Ash, who walks awkwardly into the room. Ash plays the Pokeflute and has a terrible audition. The Mario Brothers decide he shouldn't be in the band. After many failed auditions, Mario and Luigi are feeling hopeless about finding a final member. Mario tells audition 133 to "impress me in the next ten seconds or get the hell out." But number 133 turns out to be Waluigi, who states that, "I play the keyboard, I get along well with people, I don't pee in the sink, I get to rehearsal on time, I don't play the Pokeflute, and I hate The Golden Compass." Mario and Luigi are impressed by this resume, and make him the band's fourth and final member. With auditions over, Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms is born. The gang quickly begins rehearsal at Mario's house, but sound terrible. After they play for a few seconds, Mario suggests that they, "...write some better songs...". After a while, a commercial for their album The Best of Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms is released, the commercial showcasing several of their songs. They become music celebrities for a while, but during a meeting, Mario states that he is bored with the band and decides to break it up. The other members subsequently agree with this without complaint, and they all leave. Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Waluigi * Ash Ketchum Locations * The Mailbox * Mario's House * The Battlefield Letters * Fifth Letter from Bowser Items * JMK Instruments Production Notes Character Revelations * Wario reveals that he has a motorcycle (probably the Wario Bike/Wario Wheeler from the games). It is unknown whether or not he's referring to his quad, which he uses in the episode "Stupid Mario Kart". Series Continuity * Stupid Mario Brothers's fictional rock band, Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms, is formed in this episode. *The Mario and Wario Brothers form their first alliance in this episode. Trivia * As of January 2010, "A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!" is the third most viewed episode of Stupid Mario Brothers, behind "Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom" and "Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks". *According to Bowser's letter, Goombas taste like raw fish. Mario and Luigi also state that, according to Yoshi, they are also difficult to digest. *Possibly because the Wii has rendered the Nintendo GameCube obsolete (because the Wii is backwards compatible), Mario and Luigi use Nintendo GameCubes as coasters. *Mario performs parodies for a number of pop culture songs: **"I'm Stomping on Goombas" - based on "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves. **"Mushroom Kingdom Girls" - based on "California Girls" by The Beach Boys. **"You're a Plumber" - based on "All Star" by Smash Mouth. **"Like a Plumber" - based on "Like a Virgin" by Madonna. **"You Toss Me Right Round" - based on "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead Or Alive. **"Smells Like Bowser" - based on "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana. *The following song title parodies are listed, but not sung: **"All You Need is Gloves" - based on All You Need is Love by The Beatles. **"Trapped in the Green Pipe" - (likely) based on "Trapped in the Closet" by R Kelly. **"Do The Buttstomp" - (likely) based on "(Do) The Hustle" by Van McCoy. **"Plumber's Paradise" - based on "Gangster's Paradise" by Coolio. **"Just Plunge It" - (likely) based on "Beat It" by Michael Jackson. **"64 Pixels to Reach my Heart" *The cast of Stupid Mario Brothers later composed and recorded three parody music videos for the songs "Smells Like Bowser," "You're a Plumber," and "Like a Plumber." Since January, 2010, they have been viewed more than 700 thousand times on Youtube. Another for "You Toss Me Right Round" was made for Act I Part 1 and released as a separate video. *The name Johnny Mushroom And The Kingdoms has a similar structure to the 1950s rock band Rory Storm And The Hurricanes. *Wario says that he has a motorcycle, but in the battle with the ninjas in season 4, Luigi asks him if he actually owns a motorcycle, to which he replies "Still working on it". *After reading Bowser's letter, Mario says, "Imagine being in Bowser's digestive system!" Coincidentally, one and a half years after this episode was released, the game Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story was released, in which the brothers spend most of the game traversing Bowser's body. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 7 Category:Season One Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms